The Obroa-Skai Enclave
Established by the Council, under the leadership of Cevit Eage. The Enclave prospered. The locals soon started to refer to it as a force Academy, even though they always saw themselves more as defenders of peace. Official Time Line *Force Academy TimeLine For the History *History of The Academy ( TOR) Building the Academy With the technical stuff out of his hands, Master Eage went about recruiting the best for the job. The first up was long time friend Klek Drego, who offered advice on potential candidates, as well as teaching classes on space flight and the mastery of the Force. The founding members quickly grew, as many Jedi were eager to be apart of it. Forming their own Council to help over see the running of the Enclave, the Jedi Council gave its full support. Pleased to see another success in its outreach programme. The Republic was keen to have its presents there too, offering the support of a battalion of Troopers . It was a gesture more out of show to local governments that they still cared. But the extra presence at on Obroa-Skai Enclave was greatly welcomed. The Early Years Over the years the Enclave formed into what would be best described as a "mini Jedi Order" under taking the assistance to that region, and the training of localised force sensitive became a full time job. Soon those from all over the galaxy. The first lot of students who had been there since the arrival were starting to mature, the Masters found it great interest seeing their students grow and develop. An atmosphere of healthy competition was formed with the announcement of the Sword of the Defenders, an annual tournament for willing Jedi to find out who was the best amongst them, the Students section was always entertaining but the highlights had always been the Masters level. The War The arrival of the War saw the Academy ground to a halt. Many of the top level Masters were request through out the galaxy to aide in the growing conflict. Those students deemed old enough and able enough to assist we also called on by the Republic. Few stayed behind to continue the training of the next generation as best they could. The Academy for all its success and efforts suffered heavy losses, a generation of new Jedi nearly wiped out as the War raged on, inexperienced Jedi were not the only losses, Masters fell through out the Galaxy, few of those who had joined the Enlcave actually made it through the war alive. The Return to Obroa-Skai With the Treaty in place, the Jedi of the Enclave returned once again. Settling in uneasy back to their former lives, some scared mentally, some scared physically as the War had taken its toll, it was a introduction to destruction ona grand scale, the loss of life had floored many of the younger Jedi. The Years rolled by, and slowly the Academy returned to normal. The arrival of the Sith was not overly unexpected. The destruction of the Academy was just another reminder to many that the galaxy had changed. Notable Buildings The Archives of the Jedi There was much work put into the construction of the Enclave, the goal was to have the history and knowledge of the Jedi readily available for those who sought it. A large hall located in the South East served as the Archives, purpose built with the best holonet facilities outside of the Core The Rusted Saber The The Rusted Saber, the home to many of the Republics Finest in their days off. It was infact a ship purposely landed on the surface set up to provide entertainment. Maharah Star Port Designed to house a variety of ships, the star port was key to the success of the Enclave. At the heart of the complex, you could find a path to anywhere, and get from the furtherest reaches of the Enclave and connect up to the Star Port. This would prove handy in the evacuation of the Academy after the Sith invasion. Saving many lives, and rescuing many treasures. The Temple This was a key feature in the construction, bigger then the Star Port, and directly in the centre of the Enclave the Temple was the heart and soul of the Academy. The base of operations for the majority of the Jedi there. Category:The Old Republic